


shooting star.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Maki knew Rin had to leave. She just didn't think it'd be so soon.





	shooting star.

Maki knew Rin had to leave. She just didn’t think it’d be so soon.

Maki knew Rin had left when she saw that envelope over the kitchen’s table. She knew she wasn’t there when she closed the door after entering the apartment, actually. Rin didn’t come to greet her. She didn’t feel Rin exclaiming something happily from the sofa. She wasn’t tucked in in an unwanted hug. She had been greeted by a complete, loud and empty silence.

Maki didn’t want to read the letter. She knew it’d be worse. She poured water on a glass and sat in front of the letter, of the envelope. Maki-chan, it said. Just Maki-chan. No ‘read me’. No smiley faces. No little stars. Not even a little drawing of a kitten. Just Maki-chan. Maki wondered if it was hard for Rin to not add anything to the Maki-chan. If she felt it was okay to be that serious for once.

She took a sip from her glass of water, took the envelope and examined it. Rin had made it herself. It looked kind of cute, in a certain kind of way. As for the letter, it didn’t look too long. It didn’t feel long (the envelope was light and thin). Rin wasn’t that kind of people, she thought. Maybe she had gone straight to the point. Maybe she had  written ‘I’m sorry’ too many times. Maybe she had even expressed her wish to stay. Maki took a another sip from her glass of water and wondered about what Rin had written. When. If she had cried. If she had been in a rush. If she had signed it or added a P.S. If she had written anything related to love.

Maki knew she’d miss her. It was obvious. She already felt that numbness in her chest, the one she’d felt tons of times before. She felt lonely again. She already missed Rin’s smile. She missed her giggles and chuckles. She also knew she’d miss her spontaneous yet cute bursts of affection. She knew she’d miss that look in her eyes. That look in her eyes that made Maki think life was worth it.

 She got up and walked towards the window. The night sky looked the same as every night, starry, shiny and graceful as a work of art, but Maki felt (she knew) it had one star more. She looked for it and wondered if she could catch it and never let it go (not this time. She didn’t want to lose her again. She didn’t want to be alone again. She wanted Rin to stay with her this time. Forever). As she thought about that (about ways to catch a star), a shooting star flew across the sky. Maki smiled and she felt tears in her eyes. But she didn’t want to cry. She didn’t want to be sad. She knew Rin would feel bad if she cried. She knew she’d make her feel like it was her fault.

“See you again.” Maki whispered with a smile on her face. Tears were running through her cheeks. She made a wish, pulled the curtains and went to sleep.


End file.
